candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Top Agent PGG jr./Reality level 463 a million points on mobile device.
I know, Reality level 463 is one of the hard ones to grade for difficulty of earning three stars (750,000 points required). What is certain though is that the difficulty of earning three stars on mobile device is graded as insanely hard. That is what seems to be the best rating until.... A anonymous wiki contributor sent a message to Lefty7788's wall mentioning that the mechanics on mobile devices is the same as the one on Facebook. Hence, the three star difficulty of some of the levels are no longer accurate. Given that I am largely responsible of grading difficulties higher than one star (and I still do), I decide to give this level a try. The time is around 0012 hrs on 5 January 2015. After a failed attempt (in clearing the jellies and earning three stars), I gave Reality level 463 another try. After creating many wrapped candy + striped candy combinations, obtaining many other special candies from mystery candies and no colour bomb + candy bomb combinations being created, I completed this level in 11 moves and the score is around 230,000 points which is not even near two stars. What happened during sugar crush is that the jelly fishes start a chain reaction which will drastically boost the score. However, I am initially skeptical on earning three stars as I my highest score is only 661,680 points on Facebook and other successful attempts on Facebook after so many failures only netted around 480,000 - 510,000 points. When the score went up to 450,000 points, I was thinking: Big Deal, I might as well go to Facebook to earn three stars. When the score went up to 600,000 points, I was thinking: So what, that is not even close to my highest score. When the score went up to 700,000 points, I was thinking: The cascades are coming to an end, this is a wasted attempt after so far. Mind you, the above three points are before the jelly fishes from the remaining moves left are activated (Most of the jelly fishes hit the mystery candies). When they did, I had around 741,200 points. After the jelly fishes from the remaining moves left are activated and hit the candies on the board, the sugar crush did not end. Instead it went on for another approximately six minutes. At around the two minute mark, I was thinking, is this over yet? My battery is only at 4% left. At around the five minute mark, I was thinking, is this over yet? My battery is only at 3% left. Hence, I took a risk and connected my phone to a charger. At around the six minute mark, I was thinking, finally. This has ended. Throughout this time, I was snapping screenshots of this level. The pictures below show some of the gameplay. Once again, most of the jelly fishes hit the mystery candies. Sugar crush 1.png Sugar crush 2.png Sugar crush 3.png Sugar crush 4.png Sugar crush 5.png Sugar crush 6.png Sugar crush 7.png Sugar crush 8.png Sugar crush 9.png Sugar crush 10.png Sugar crush 11.png Sugar crush 12.png My end score is 1,403,820 points. In conclusion, the difficulty of earning three stars on mobile devices for Reality level 463 will be downgraded to Very hard in light of this incident. Thank you.